Far From Home
by InspireMusic
Summary: Who was that figure in the end of "Blue Does"? Where did it come from and why was it there. Official sequel to "Blue Does", inspired by the song "Far From Home" by Five Finger Death Punch.
1. Familiar Faces

After Blackout Day, everyone on Mobius lost something, someone or in most cases they lost themselves. I've been looking for my parents in these 5 years that this planet has known peace, but no leads have appeared.

"Rose! Come quick!"

I heard a voice calling for me. A voice that I knew all too well. Sonia, my little sister, came running towards where I sat, which was the top of Cherry Hill. A place Dad and I always came to before that day. I looked up at her, and by the look on her face it was good news.

"What is it?" I asked, trying not to get too excited myself.

"Sapphire! She found a way to find mom and dad!"

I felt my face light up with so much hope, that my sister's smile grew because of my rare response. I got up quickly and got to Sapp's lab in a matter of seconds.

"Sapp, what did you find?" I asked as she was working on her computer.

Sapphire was a really pretty, well developed rabbit, even for a fourteen year old nerd. She wore her lab coat all the time while she worked here, just like her dad did.

"I found a way to find your parents. It's very easy to do, but it requires you to collect a Chaos Emerald." She said that as if she was choosing her words very carefully for me. I didn't like that.

"Sapp, spill it. If there's something more to it, you can tell me."

I said, not wanting to waste as much time. She turned around in her chair, facing me now. The look on her face wasn't a good sign.

"Rose, you'll have to travel to the past using Chaos Control, which you don't know how to use. It can be dangerous if you end up where you're not suppose to be."

I gave her a sigh,

"Is that all I have to do?"

She got up from her chair and walked towards the main computer. There, she brought up a mini version of me and a line with dates on it.

"That's you, okay?" Now… We're here, in this part of the time line."

She pointed her laser on the words 'Present Mobius', which was on the right side of the line.

"And you want to get here.."

She moved the pointer all the way to the left to another word "Hours before 'Blackout Day'.

"If you get stuck in the middle here, you have to be careful. One wrong move and you can change the course of history as we know it."

I thought about it. If I changed the day that Zendia took over, then none of this wouldn't have happened. But… I really needed to focus on saving my dad by going back and seeing what happened to him, and mom.

"Sapp, I can learn Chaos Control in a matter of hours, no big deal."

Sapp, crossing her arms across her chest, didn't like that idea. She just stared at me until I could figure out what the right thing for me to was, and that was that I needed help. With a sigh, I gave in to Sapp's evil way of forcing the truth out of me.

"Okay, okay! I'll ask Maria if she can teach me."

"Hah! I knew big sis would come up with it on her own!" Sapp said in triumph.

Later that day I found Maria Hedgehog up on a tree in the forest on Angel Island. Maria is so much like uncle Shadow in speed and power, but she had aunt Tikal's grace and heart, even though she never showed it all of the time. She was the one person that I could count on for everything, more than Sapp. I saw her left ear twitch in my direction, which meant that she heard me.

"Hey, Rose." She said, coming down without a sweat.

"What brings you here?"

"Maria, I need you to show me how to use Chaos Control… In like a few days."

Maria gave me this puzzled look.

"Why all of a sudden, is something happening?"

"Sapp found a way to find my parents, but I need to use Chaos Control to travel in the past to do so."

Maria stared at me, studying me as if I was a stranger. Her dad showed her how to use it when she was young, and it took her years to master. I bet she was wondering how she could teach me in a matter of days. At least she gave me that devilish smile of hers.

"Alright, follow me."


	2. Home Bound

"Come on, Rose! You've got it!"

I heard Maria say as I got closer to her. She stood at the top of Mount Chaos, which is on Angel Island. I stood about 50 ft. away from her, with a Chaos Emerald in hand. It wasn't hard using Chaos Control, this was only my third day of my training. I just haven't focused all my energy into going where I was suppose to be.

The secret behind Chaos Control is to wish for the place you want to be at in the moment you wish for it. If your heart and mind are synced at the time of your wish, the Chaos Emerald will lead you there. I knew that from a young age, a very young age. But the story behind if sounded like a fairy tale that a parent tells their child during that time.

"Maria, I can't! You're crazy if you think that I can make it there in one blink of your eyes."

I gave it one last shot. I closed my eyes and thought about being up there with Maria. The energy flowed through me like an electrical shock. Once I felt the sudden flow fading away, I opened my eyes.

"DAMN IT!"

I wasn't even close to her. I was back at the bottom of the FREAKING mountain! Seconds later, Maria appeared beside me, almost scaring me half to death.

"Rose, you're never THIS out of it. What's bothering you?"

I collapsed to the rock floor, sobbing. It looked like I was asking Maria for forgiveness if something happened to pass by.

"I just… I just have my mind off somewhere else."

Maria got down on her knees, helping me up to my own.

"I know how you feel."

She said, with her light blue eyes looking at the ground. I was shocked! Maria Hedgehog, savior of this planet, once felt my pain? I couldn't believe it. She stood so strong, proud, not taking no for an answer. She stood up and helped me do the same.

"Whatever is on your mind, you go and take care of that. I'm not going to ask, 'cause I know who is playing with your thoughts right now. Rose-" She said, patting my left shoulder. She gave me her famous smirk before finishing,

"-Be careful when you go find him again."

Maria was still a mystery to everyone, just like her dad. I sort of liked that, it suited her very well.

"CHAOS CONTROL!"

And with that, Maria was gone.

I found myself once again sitting under the oak tree on Cherry Hill. My mind was off to that place it liked to go to, back when life was simple. When my world was complete.

'_Rose, RUN!' _

That kept repeating over and over in my head. The last thing I heard from dad. That last command I followed from someone of a good heart. Tears were still flowing down my face, and it felt like they would never stop. I had the Chaos Emerald in hand.

"Daddy.. I want to see you again."

I felt the energy once again go through my veins.


	3. The Figure

Once I opened my eyes again, I was surprised to see myself sitting at a beach. The beach that was about a 20 second run from the house. The only difference was that… The beach was… clean. Like nothing happened to it.

"I couldn't have.."

I said out loud. The Chaos Emerald was still in my hand, so maybe…

"Excuse me, sir? What's today's date?"

I asked a grey fox. He was walking along the shore line with a white and blue Chao beside him.

"Today's the 16 of the year 3045."

That was 7 years before Blackout Day. I got up and thanked the Fox. I knew where I would go from here. As I had 20 seconds to get back home, I thought about what Sapp told me.

'…_One wrong move and you can change the course of history as we know it.' _

I screeched to a stop a few houses away from mine.

"So… I can't let dad or mom see me."

I looked up at the cloudless night and thought about how silly it would be for either of my parents to be up this late, if it was as late as it looked.

'… _But I am just a baby during this time, so maybe…'_

I still took the precaution and walked the rest of the way. I breathe was taken away by how much beauty there was during this time. I knew that if I had a second chance to relive my life, I wouldn't take things for granted.

At last, I stood outside my house. Tears started to accumulate as I stood there taking every detail of the tan colored hut into my thoughts. My feet took over and they started to lead me to the back yard of the house. I got over the fence, no problem. What did give me problems were all the toys that were on the yard's floor.

The cherry blossom tree was there, standing there with it's flowers in full bloom. I walked slowly towards the tree, finally reaching it. I laid my hand on it's firm trunk, thinking of all the times I climbed up this old tree. I laid back on it, hiding myself from this world within the shadows of the tree.

Then, my ears picked up movement from inside the house. My heart almost leaped from my chest when it heard a very familiar voice coming from the window that stood in front of me.

"… I hope you do defend this world the way I did. I really don't want you to deep down inside, but I know it's your duty, as my daughter who carries both your mother's blood and mine."

That was daddy, the light grey figure that was transparent through the pink curtains in the room. By wheat I could seem he was leaning in something. I couldn't tell what it was, though.

"I know you'll still amaze me 15 years from now, with the great things you'll accomplish."

'… _I love you, Rose. Be a strong girl. Know that daddy loves you…' _

Those were the last words I heard from him, and now this. I was home where things weren't dark and everything was at peace. The tears finally flowed down my cheeks.

"I would amaze you, Daddy…"

I knew that this wasn't the time or the place to go and revel myself to dad before it was time. But now that I thought about it, I did get my wish: Seeing daddy again. I held the Emerald close to my heart and closed my eyes. I thought hard, now going to the time where I'm going to get the second chance at finding where my parents fled to. To where they might be at back in my current timeline.

I felt the sweet energy flowing through me once again and I knew I was gone from this time of my young life.


End file.
